geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Err.avi
So, there was a new episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force on TV Today, I was a regular viewer of the show, I watched it in my spare time when I have nothing to do. The name of the episode was titled "Err.avi", with the title card being written and drawn like a preschool had done it. I was perplexed by the name of the episode, but remembered that some of the other episodes from the show had weirder names, so I brushed it off as a new episode and continued watching. The episode begins with Ignignokt reading a pornographic magazine. Then it cut to Err running around in circles behind Ignignokt with wide eyes, like he’d seen a phantom. Err then mumbled under his breath, "Why does Ignignokt even exist? I hate him, Even when he takes my side and agrees with what I want to do, I still hate his guts." He then started to whisper random assorments of words as his face shift into a paranoid state. The voice for Err wasn’t the standard one from the show, he sounded more like a girl and on the verge of tears. Err walks by the green mooninite in a jankey way, twitching a bit from time to time. Then, he says something in a hushed and quick tone, but was impossible for the tv speakers to even pick up. Ignignokt than turned and faced Err, looking very annoyed at the other mooninite, Ignignokt looking very displeased with his companions current behaviour. Then the quality of the animation started degrading, with the frames lagging, the colours distorting and the audio being slightly muffled. “Err stop speaking to yourself like a lunatic, you look du-“ Right before Ignignokt finished speaking, a purple blur was seen in the corner of the screen, heading toward Ignignokt. It abruptly cut to a black screen. I was confused as to what had happened, my train of thought was cut short when I then heard a sudden gut twisting scream that rapidly changed pitch every second and lowered in quality, to the point where it sounded like a loud muffled wail. Then the screen went back to normal, only to reveal the corpse of Ignignokt. Ignignokt's pixel eyes were torn out and stuffed into his mouth with his eyes looking warped, his legs had been cut off and were put inside of his empty eye sockets. Err was standing next to him. He had a pixel smile that stretched to the edges of his face, and started to murmur incoherently just like before. I got a bit closer to the speakers to try and hear what he was saying, hearing the purple mooninite repeat the phase, ’I despise…everyone, I will dispose of them all.’ Along with more quiet random assortment of words under his breath, which sounded more rushed and angered. Err then landed Ignignokt and his spaceship down in Planet Earth, leaving the other mooninites decaying body in the ship. But the normal street looked more decrepit and dull, with all the houses looking abandoned. The scene then showed Err walking to Carl's house, which appeared like it was disheveled, with the exterior looking unfinished. Err opened the door, his face shown a devilish grin. He sneaked up behind Carl, who was busy reading some sort of pornographic magazine, which was identical to the one Ignignokt was reading. He then grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen, Carl was too busy being immersed by the magazine to notice anything. Err then slit the back of Carl's neck open from behind the fat man, which resulted in large amounts of blood spitting out from the wound. Carl screamed, but it sounded as if the scream was put through a big, long tunnel. Then it cut to static, then it cur to show a corpse of Meatwad. Meatwad's body was splattered out all over his room. It panned up to show his face (which was splattered on the ceiling) which was of pure joy. At this point, the animation started to change into a more low quality stop motion animation. The scene then cut to Err sneaking up to Master Shake, with the same knife that he used to kill their next door neighbour with, stained in dried blood. He then started to slit his stomach open, the sound of liquids gushing out can be heard, with said liquid dripping from Master Shake, on to the house’s green carpet, staining it. Err’s smile from the beginning was now present on his face, and then slurped up the liquid from Shakes now opened wound with wet slurping noises to accompany the gruesome scene. The liquid was a crimson-orange colour. Shakes face was shown, with his eyes rolled up into his head, with a crooked looking frown, he looked like he was asleep from when Err killed him and like the life was sucked from him. There was now a sound of whispering along with a semi-quiet humming noise, I felt a shiver crawl down my spine just from hearing it alone. Then the scene cut to Frylock with all his fries gone, he was laying on his side, his face was completely pale, like the life was completely sucked from him just like Master Shake, and had what appeared to be a shard of his gem lodged into his forehead but no blood was leaking from it. He had a look of complete anger and sadness on his face, and His eyes were just like Master Shakes, looking up into the back of his head. The scene then faded to a deep purple, with a single phrase saying ‘I…I did it.” In the centre of the screen, I was extremely unnerved by just the context alone of that phrase after what just transpired. Then there was static with the sound of white noise but not loud enough to bust my ear drums. It now fades to Err, lying on the floor in a''' '''Fetal position in the centre of the massacre that I have just witnessed, murmuring the same incoherent words from the beginning and repeating the word ‘disposal’ from time to time. He had that same smile from the beginning, it then cut off to the credits, which looked completely unreadable, like chicken-scratch. I then got a message on my phone a minute after watching the disturbing episode. I got off my couch, feeling a bit creeped out, I hesitated a bit but I eventually picked it up from the countertop in my kitchen. It was one of my friends, they sent me an image that made my blood go ice cold. It was an image of me, but my face was edited in a way that made it look the same as Err from the episode, with them then saying ‘I just got this sent to me saying ‘Dispose’ under it, What does this mean? Kinda freaky if you ask me.” , I lied and texted them, saying that I didn’t know anything about. I shut off my phone with my shaking hand and stared into nothing for what felt like an eternity. Please, for the sake of your and everyone’s saftey, don‘t go looking for this episode, and don’t watch it, Af of writing this, I have an awful feeling that I’m being constantly watched and I swear I keep hear the same quiet murmuring from that episode. Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Suicide Category:Shock Ending Category:Adult swim Category:Cartoon Network